The invention relates to a recording system and, more particularly, to a recording system of the type in which an electrostatic latent image is formed on a latent image carrier and is either developed or reversally developed to form a positive or a negative visual image thereon which is then transferred onto a record sheet.
A variety of recording systems are known in which an electrostatic latent image is formed on an image carrier and is converted into a visual image, thereby providing a recorded image. By way of example, they include Xerographic copying machine, facsimile receiving equipment having a recording stylus, and a copying machine which also serves as a facsimile equipment.